


After Welcome to the Madness

by SayukiM



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: M/M, Otabek altin Yuri plisetsky otayuri grinding bathroom restroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayukiM/pseuds/SayukiM
Summary: After Welcome To The Madness, Otabek can't hold himself back... Not that Yuri minds.





	After Welcome to the Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



> Well... This is my first work here... unbeta-d... Born after a fanart... And some of my adored Phayte's works  
> Also, english is not my native tongue, so be gentle :) If You spot any mistakes, let me know.
> 
> Tagged Underage, because Yuri is 15. So yes...
> 
> UPDATE: beta-d by the lovely Phayte <3 Thank you!

The restroom wall was cold enough for Yuri to shiver as he got smashed to it, but it didn’t look like it mattered. In fact, Yuri Plisetsky did not even feel the cold tiles against his heated skin between the straps of his black shirt. There was something that just happened to distract him.  
Otabek Altin was pressed to him, his mouth on the blonde russian’s, firmly kissing the younger skater. Their tongues entwined into a battle for dominance, but Yuri knew he was about to lose… and fuck it, because it felt so good this time.

Ever since he befriended the kazakh boy, he grew more and more curious about him, and even though only a few days have passed, Yuri felt like he’d waited for this for years.

He did not know much about dating, kissing and all thisese kind of stuffs, but it didn't seemed to matter, because Otabek definitely knew what he was doing. His hands slid down on Yuri’s arms, grabbing the russian’s wrists and pulling them upwards,; pinning them above the gorgeous body, that was trembling right in front of him. Holding them in place with one hand, and the other hand ghosted down on the pale boy’s sides, while he took a half step backwards.

Otabek wanted to feel the heat coming from the russian skater’s body. That Exhibition program he just did, made him feel many things. He felt honored, because that badass on the ice was his friend. He felt amazed by the fact that this was a last minute choreographed program, and Yuri still managed to skate it in a way the whole crowd mouth hung open after the performance… And he felt desire. For this boy, who just moved so erotically, that no fifteen years old should. He felt ashamed at first about his indecent thoughts on this russian ice tiger… But that stare, he got from the ice, the way Yuri looked at him, stepping off the ice, the heat, which was gathering in his body, every time Yuri’s body bent just in theint he perfect ways… After this, he didn’t care.

He pressed one of his thighs between Yuri’s making the younger boy moan. This little sound sent shivers up his spine, and a knot started to grow in his groin. His free hand slid under Yuri’s loose shirt, stroking the hot skin. Their kiss grew more needy as Yuri tilted his head, offering his neck to Otabek, moaning into his mouth. Otabek moved away from Yuri’s lips, which were swollen, red, and glossy with saliva on them - so erotic. The kazakh man locked his lips on the heated skin of the russian’s neck, and started kissing, licking, sucking and softly nibbling the sensitive area.

“Fuck, Beka…” moaned the blonde guy and bit his lower lip. The older boy moved his free hand lower, to be able to grab yuri’s ass and move it towards him, making the boy slide on his thigh. Yuri gasped for air as he felt Otabek’s hardness through his dark grey jeans.

” …Fuck… Yes, Beka~!”

Otabek let go of Yuri’s hands, and grabbed the boy’s ass with his other hand too. The blonde immediately slid his hands in Otabek’s hair, pulling the kazakh skater closer and closer to himself. When Otabek bit into his skin harder just a few millimeters above his collarbone, he let out an animalistic moan, and started rocking his hips. The friction, their jeans made were intoxicating. He found his way under Otabek’s shirt with one of his hands and raked his nails down the kazakh’s back, making him growl onto his skin.

Their movements just became uncontrollable and uncollected. They just moved the way the feeling was the best. Yuri felt how rock-hard Otabek was, and Otabek felt Yuri tremble on his leg, making the boy feel sure, his friend was close. He let go of Yuri’s neck which was now purple-spotted with several kiss marks and looked him into the eyes. Those emerald gemstones looked cloudy as the boy was lost in the same desire, that Otabek felt.

”Beka… Beka… I… am… so… fucking…close…” Those hips working on the kazakh boy, made him lose his coolness.

” Me… me too… Yurachka…” The younger teen grabbed Otabek’s face from both sides and pulled him into another heated kiss.

At that moment, Yuri’s tongue slithered through the kazakh’s lips, Otabek thrusted his hips forward making Yuri’s movement bigger and harder.

This was the moment, the russian boy screamed as he released into his pants. With his friend’s voice and movement, Otabek also fell over the edge.

They panted for a few moments, then Yuri showed Otabek a mischievous smile.

“I knew you were not into just my soldier eyes…”


End file.
